In communications systems, such as those that allow orthogonal frequency division multiplexing (OFDM), the modulation used on the physical channel may be selected based on the measured characteristics of the physical communication channel. The processes involved with the selection of the channel modulation consume resources such as network bandwidth and time. When the processes for selecting the channel modulation are in series with a connection setup request, the modulation selection processes may cause additional delay in establishing the connection. Users requesting a new connection may be very sensitive to connection setup delay and may benefit from minimization of these delays.
Some known networking systems use procedures to select the channel modulation at the beginning of each connection setup. These procedures generally involve measuring the channel characteristics and selecting the best modulation given those measurements. In some known systems, if channel measurements have been recently made (e.g. a similar connection has been recently established), the measurement and modulation selection procedures may be shortened by omitting another channel measurement process.